A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor. Gas turbine engines installed on aircraft can include a fan section driven by the turbine section to provide thrust. Ground-based industrial gas turbine engines typically drive a generator through a shaft.
The turbine section includes turbine vanes that orient the gas flow in a desired direction. The turbine vanes are secured to an outer static engine structure such that aerodynamic loads on the vanes transfer to the static engine structure.